4-Hydroxy-N-methyl piperidine esters exhibited potency in the codeine-morphine range in the mouse hot-plate assay. Two compounds showed no morphine-like physical dependence capacity in monkeys. Typical narcotic agonist or antagonist activities were absent. Analgesics, which lack the side-effects of morphine, especially physical dependence capacity, and narcotic antagonists are needed for clinical use in relief of pain and in coping with the drug addiction problem.